


Times Like These: So Many Broken Pieces

by seriousfangirl97



Series: PodFics inspired by Just-Quintessentially-me [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sentence Prompts, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic i was inspired to do<br/>the work belongs to Just-quintessentially-me.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These: So Many Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Times Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080048) by [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 




End file.
